True Love's Kiss
by 34lovebug
Summary: "True love's kiss! That's the only way to get her up! Now kiss her!" I don't own anything and since this is my first story I'd love reviews. Enjoy!


**True Love's Kiss**

As Deeks sits in the hospital room surrounded by his team, his mind can't help but flashback.

_He can't seem to remember what the case was exactly, but he remembers he and Kensi were undercover as husband and wife. Their goal was to get close to some couple doing something illegal. The man suspected that hey were faking, so he told them to prove how much they loved each other with a kiss. They each looked at each other shocked and nervous, but he noticed hat here was a faint smile on her lips. When Kensi looked up at him she could tell from her mismatched eyes that she wanted him to kiss with his heart pounding he reached out his hand to push her hair behind her ear, and he was about to pull her in for a kiss. Out of no where a loud gun shot blasted. they had no time to react when out of no where the next thing he sees is Kensi on the floor bleeding. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. A random gun shot didn't make any sense. He didn't try to figure out what happened. He knew Callen And Sam would take care of the threat. He just knelt down to the woman he could never admi his true feelings to. They were so close to finally admitting that they did have a 'thing' together._

_Deeks kept whispering "Don't go Fern. Stay with me. Come on Princess, you know our story won't end like this. Its not over say with me Kens."_

_The threat was taken out and Callen and Sam were then with Deeks and manage to take him away from Kensi once the paramedics got there._

_Even though he wasn't crying, the tears in his eyes were boiling up and his normally bright baby blues were filled with an indescribable emptiness without Kensi next to him._

Now all he wants is to hold her hand, bu the last time he touched her she got shot. And there's no way he'll do anything were she might get hurt.

Out of now where Sam's wife and daughter come in. Deeks never knew anyone other than Callen had ever met them. But apparently Kensi had.

His wife says hello politely in a timid and shocked voice.

Mean while his daughter gave everyone a hug and loudly greeted them. Even thews she hadn't met. Starting with Uncle Callen, Nana Hetty, Uncle Eric, and Aunt Nell.

When she gets to Deeks she says, "Are you Uncle Deeks"

"That's me sweetheart" Deeks tries to sound happy when he responds to the adorable little girl but fails miserably.

"Then i need your help."

"Okay with what?"

"Waking Aunt Kensi up."Deeks looks confused but the little girl forcefully pulls his hand and brings him to Kensi's bedside. She continues "Kiss her."

"Wait what?"

"True love's kiss! That's the only way to get her up! Now kiss her!"

Deeks isn't sure what to say. He cant say no because he doesnt want to hurt the little girl. But if he does kiss her, which he wants to do so badly, and Kensi doesn't wake up, she'll be crushed and never believe in true love again. Deeks mumbles "umm..."

Hetty interrupts "You heard her Mr. Deeks. Kiss her."

If Hetty tells him to do it, he feels like it must be a good idea. after all she is all knowing.  
Nervously he bends down and places a perfectly simple kiss on her lips. So short, but so sweet. He could feel the sparks throughout his body and in a moment he wonders if she will get up.

Sam's daughter is shaking in anticipation similar to Deeks at this point.

Everyone is watching in the room not sure what will happen.

Then suddenly, Kensi's eyes flutter open.

Everyone is overjoyed.

Kensi mumble's "wha...Deeks what happened?

Before he can respond, Sam's daughter is shouting out "TRUE LOVES KISS THAT'S WHAT! TRUE LOVES KISS!

"What?" Kensi asks while Deeks quietly laughs to himself.

Hetty announces, "Now you and your Knight in Shinnng Armor can live happily ever after tomorrow once you get some rest."

"She's right. sleep tight princess."

"Night Aunt Kensi."

"Night.." Kensi whispers as she drifts of to sleep not letting go of Deeks hand.


End file.
